


His Special One

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Balance is lost, F/M, Jak gets badly injured, Light Jak takes over to heal his body, M/M, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Precursor trap explodes in Jak's face, and Light Jak takes over to restore his body, what will happen to all of Jak's closely guarded secrets and reasons in the face of honesty? And when the balance is lost, how will Dark Jak fight to keep his share of his power?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for so long Jesuis christ

            “Stupid Precursor shit.” Daxter mumbled, his head lifting from the ground beneath him. His ears were still ringing with the sound of an ancient precursor device exploding around both him and Jak, sending the Ottsel flying off his trusty perch and into a particularly unforgiving wall. He wasn’t quite sure how long he had been out, but nap time was over. He pushed himself up, leaning heavily against the wall and examining himself. “Well, all the fur is still there. Pants are scorched but still functional.” He patted his head, relaxing as he felt the constant feeling of his leather hat and steel goggles resting on his head. “Alrighty. Now, let’s see how my trusty sidekick is doing. Jak?” He turned around, looking around the Monk Temple. Though it was a maze, per usual, He couldn’t seem to find out where Jak was. He couldn’t hear any breathing or anything. “Jak?” His voice now had a tinge of worry to it, and he leaped through the hallways and kept searching, worry becoming a frantic mess of emotions. “JAK! Jak, this isn’t fucking funny!”

            It took him a while, but he finally found him resting in front of the ancient precursor statue. But he was glowing the bright blue hue of the light eco residing inside of him. “Jak, there you are! Gotta tell ya, that’s a HUGE dick move, not responding when I call for you. I was worried, man!” He tapped his foot, but his friend remained unmoving. He tapped it louder, but he still did not respond. When he was about to shout, A blue hand shot out and covered his mouth, as silent and deadly as the night. Daxter flinched wildly and tried to smack the hand away, but it was 100% still and firm. When he lost all the energy to fight back was when the hand slowly removed itself from his mouth. Jak stood up, large wings draped behind him as he turned. He didn’t speak, simply stared at Daxter’s gaping expression. “Does it usually take this long to heal?”

            The enigmatic energy in his friend tilted his head, white eyes unblinking. “Not normally.” His voice was quiet, but boomed through the room with subtle power flowing out of every orfice he had. Daxter felt the instinct to shrink back, but did no such thing as… Jak… spoke again. “Jak’s vessel was heavily damaged in the explosion. It will take time to heal from the internal damage. Now tell me, little god…” Jak rested on one knee, placing a hand under Daxter’s chin and pushing it up for their eyes to meet. “Where is the nearest Monk?”

* * *

 

            Seem appeared to be delighted at the sudden change of events and the chance to communicate with a being such as Light Jak. Daxter didn’t approve of ‘Mister Shiny’, but it seemed (ha) that it mattered not what he thought to this version of Jak, who spoke in soft words to the Head Monk of his condition. Though his hearing was good, it was not that good, and Daxter grumpily waited outside for backup to arrive.

            That backup, as it turns out, was Torn. The leader of the former resistance was the first one to intercept Daxter’s startled radio transmission as Light Jak launched himself through the air to Seem’s home in Spargus. It was garbled and half of it was screaming, but Torn understood that something was wrong. Very wrong. He took on of the hellcats they stole off old KG guards and was there in no time, landing outside the house and shoving the door open. “What the HELL is going on here?” He said, eyes dark and hair mussed with sand. God he hated the desert.

            Daxter immediately leaped onto his shoulder, ignoring the growl emitting from the commander. “Oh god, Torn! I mean, oh me. Something happened to Jak. He isn’t right. He’s all… bright and sparkly and stuff. And his wings won’t go away!”

            Torn raised his eyebrows in a surprised fashion. Well, as surprised as it can get for him. “Wings? Bright? Sparkly? Sounds like you’ve guzzled a bit too much of your own merchandise, weasel. Jak’s got a shitton of Dark Eco inside of him. Sparkly and bright does _not_ fit the description of one of my best soldiers. Now, let me see.”

            Daxter swallowed nervously at the command, but as he tried to say that the commander couldn’t the door opened. Jak stepped out, wings dragging behind him as he walked towards the gaping Torn and uneasy Daxter. “Seem has explained to me all I need to know.” Light Jak said softly, looking at the monk who smiled softly and bowed to him. He turned back to Torn and blinked. “Who are you?”

            Torn was not someone who could be easily intimidated. But when that… thing that was supposed to be Jak entered the room, the temperature seemed to drop by ten degrees. This Jak was a cold light, dark in his own way. Still, he stood up straight, fixing his most commanding stare. “Now’s not the time for games, Jak. I’m here to pick you up.”

            Jak tilted his head, and his expression did not change. “My question still stands. His brain is still fragile. Who.” He took a step forward. “Are.” Another step forward. “You?” Though the blonde’s head only met his chin, his wings gave him that extra height and intimidation. Torn swallowed quietly, expression never wavering and said in a strong clear voice. “My name is Torn, and you are my comrade. It’s time for us to go see Samos and see how to fix this.”

            Light Jak’s wings seemed to relax a little at the mention of his name, and his eyes widened just a fraction. “Torn, you say?” he paused, lips pursed and he stared at the commander until something clicked in his mind. “You must be his… Special one. How sweet.”

            Torn blinked. “What? Special one? I’m his- your comrade. I’m not special.”

            “And yet you are?” Light Jak slowly stepped around Torn, the commander watching his every move as he left the building. “His last thought before I had to take over was your name. When I recover all of the rest of him, and I will…” He stopped and turned to completely face Torn. “I will do what he has been too cowardly to do.” His wings snapped open and he launched himself into the air, much stronger and faster than normal.

            “Seem?” Daxter asked, dumbfounded. “Care to… uh… explain?”

            The monk busied herself with cleaning up the dust Light Jak had poofed into her house, seemingly (ha) unaffected and unbothered by the mess. “Jak accidentally stepped in an ancient precursor trap, meant to completely destroy the atomic structure of any living thing.” Daxter swallowed quietly, and Seem chuckled. “No, orange lightning. It would not affect you as you are a god. It only affects us. Jak almost died.

            “But luckily, the light eco burning through his veins took over. It saved what it could, and is repairing what it couldn’t. Unfortunately, it also puts the balance of his powers in limbo. The light might completely overtake his body and destroy him, or the Darkness could retaliate and consume him as well. Both the darkness and the light have agendas. Both want to rule their host body. But they can’t like this. They need the regular Jak back in order to have a chance.

            “There is a good chance as well,” Seem continued, ushering Torn and Daxter out the front door. “…that you will see Dark Jak make an appearance. Since he is unstable, I suggest 24/7 guarding. Put people he knows on guard. Make him remember who he was before he became Light or Dark. Make him remember Jak.”

            And with that, she quietly shut the door with a smile.


	2. In the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak arrives at HQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to look up what their species was called and I found Denizans, but if it's wrong please let me know!  
> -NS

            The ride back to the city was quiet.

Torn alerted Ashelin to the sudden change of nature of their friend and told her to keep an eye out for the glowing blue Denzian undoubtedly streaking across the sky. As soon as the baroness hung up, Torn turned quickly to Daxter, eyes sharp. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me that he had _another_ eco transformation? Why didn’t either of you?”

            Daxter raised his hands in a defensive gesture, swallowing thickly. “Whoa, whoa, Torn. No need to get angry at me! You barely knew about Dark Jak, right? We just… we thought that another one wouldn’t really matter?... I mean, this has never happened before, right? So we’ve never had to deal with a situation like this. So your guess is as good as mine.”

            Torn scoffed quietly, rolling his eyes as they passed over the wall. “You still could have told us there was a change in his condition. That amount of both dark and light eco inside of that kid will definitely have a bad effect on his lifespan. We’ll have to talk to the Sha- To Samos. Maybe he’ll know what to do.”

            Daxter nodded and stretched back on his chair, letting out a deep sigh of relaxation. He didn’t see more than feel Torn’s sideways glare, making him straighten up just a little bit. He already missed Jak’s warm shoulder and quiet chuckles when Daxter told a shitty joke.

* * *

 

            Light Jak landed on top of HQ, wings flapping slightly before his feet rested on the cool roof of the building. He blinked quietly, looking around before hopping off and landing in front of the doors. He stepped towards it when it whooshed open, a redheaded woman stepping out in full red armor. “Jak.” Her voice was strong and so were her eyes, unwavering and immovable. He watched her in mild fascination as she stepped forward. “My name is Ashelin. I was a friend of yours during the rebellion, and you saved my life on many occasions. Do you remember me?”

            Jak raised an eyebrow, his wings twitching in inquiry. She was tense, watching him for any aggressive movements. A warrior. “We remember your name. We remember your father tried to kill us.”

            Ashelin’s eyes narrowed. “My father tried to kill a lot of people.”

            Jak tilted his head, taking another step forward. “Your father tortured them. For two years.”

            “Them?”

            “Jak. And Dark.”

            “Are they alright?”

            “As alright as they can be.” Jak extended his hand in a shake, demeanor cool and calm. “We’re assuming you’re here to try and help our condition. If that is the occasion, we will accept. The monk has already explained what is going on. I have already met the Special One, and now I must find the rest of their memories, as I am the youngest of the three of us.”

            “You keep switching pronouns.” Ashelin noted, raising an eyebrow. “Why is that.”

            “There are three of us.” Jak said quietly. “To not speak of the others would be folly.”

            Ashelin couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, patting his shoulder. “Now I’ve seen everything. I never thought I’d hear you- any of you speak with such diction and a wide arrangement of vocabulary. Now nothing can shock me anymore.”

            Jak looked kind of surprised, but he relaxed quietly, nodding at her with a twitch of a smile. “I assume so.” The doors opened again, and this time a strange short man and a blue haired girl stepped through, one hesitant and one concerned. “And they are?”

            “Don’t be daft, Jak. It’s Samos! Your guardian! The green sage!” Birds chirped on the log resting on top of the elder’s head. “Honestly, boy. Light, Dark, or normal you should better remember me! And my daughter, Kiera.”

            “Kiera?” Jak looked towards her, the girl watching her friend see her for the first time. “The mechanic?” He twitched slightly as another memory invaded his senses. “Friends with one of our torturers. We’re not sure how to quite feel about it now.”

            Ashelin stepped forward, hand out in defense to the blue haired girl. “Kiera has made mistakes, Jak. Errol- “She noticed the blue being flinch slightly, but still went on. “Harassed her. He wouldn’t leave her alone and pestered for her to become his mechanic. She even turned to Krew to get him off her back. If she hadn’t, who knows where she would be now. Where _you_ would be now. Everything played out as it had to.”

            “She’s right, Jak.” Samos supplied, stepping forward with a clack of his staff. “Kiera has made mistakes, we all have. But you forgave us for not stopping Vegar, so please forgive my daughter.”

            Kiera watched Jak as the others spoke. He noticed that there was not a lot of fear in her eyes, more concern than anything. Genuine concern. “I made my decisions to survive, Jak.” She said softly, but firmly. “And some of them are not things I can proudly admit. I just… I just wanted to go home. I wanted to go home and have everything be as it was before all of this… Chaos. Before everything went to hell. From the outside perspective, Jak. You are a whole different person. Jaded and constantly angry. I’m sorry I got angry. I just missed the old you. Now, though, I love you the way you are. You are still Jak, and you are still my friend.”

            “It is not my decision to make.” Light Jak said firmly. “But from what I understand, you were fighting for your own survival, just as we were for ours. Morals were not a factor. When he wakes, he will answer your ask for forgiveness.” Samos watched the two of them warily until the sound of a cruiser landing pulled their eyes towards the sound. Torn stepped out, and so did Daxter. “JAK!” he shouted, leaping onto his friend’s shoulder.

            “Daxter.” The ottsel already bitterly missed the warmth that used to be in Jak’s voice when he called his name, but there was nothing to do about it now. Jak looked back at Torn, who still seemed like he was processing the information given to him to him by the ottsel. “And Torn. It’s…” He paused, trying to find a word for the occasion and failing miserably. “You didn’t take as long as I thought to get here.”

            Torn sighed and crossed his arms. “You may have been the fastest racer in the city, but that doesn’t mean I’m not capable of keeping up.” He walked towards Ashelin and quickly explained the situation to everyone before turning back to the stony eyed Jak standing in front of them. “I’ll need to have full surveillance over your condition so we can monitor any changes.”

            Jak tilted his head and his wings slightly fluttered. Anxiety. Ashelin thought it strange for such a enigma to feel something like that. “And where am I to be monitored? Will I be staying with you, Torn? I’m sure my counterparts won’t mind that arrangement.”

            “Knock off the bullshit.” Torn snapped, the tips of his ears red from being stared at by everyone. “If that’s the only way to keep you here and in check, then yes. You’ll be staying with me.”

            Jak’s face took a rather smug turn and he nodded, walking inside of the base. “Alright. I am not the part of Jak who is obnoxiously unreasonable.” He walked past the rest of them, Daxter throwing Kiera a nervous look before the door shut behind the two of them.

            Ashelin immediately whirled on Torn. “What do you think you’re doing?”

            Torn didn’t back down an inch. “What do you want me to say? Those were his conditions. It wasn’t an option. Either I keep him here because he _wants_ to be here, or I hurt him more and we might never get the normal Jak back! My options are kind of limited.”

            Samos stepped up. “You said the monk told you he stepped on a precursor trap, right? Well, do you have any idea what it was?”

            Torn shook his head. “All I know is that it was supposed to kill him, and now the only reason he’s alive is because of this light eco bullshit. The monk also said there may be a possibility Dark Eco’s gonna make a visit too. So we _have_ to keep him contained.” A full body shudder went through everyone there. Definitely keep him contained.

            “Did she say how long this would last?” Kiera voiced.

            “No.” Torn replied, messing around with his curved knife. “She made it sound like it would take a little bit of time. All we can do is wait.”

            Nobody heard one of the windows of the HQ opening over the sounds of their uneasiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #kieraredemptionarc2k16


End file.
